DemiTitans
by TheCronicler
Summary: DemiGods children of the gods. DemiTitans Children of the titans. After the Giant war Leo is forgotten and all fame goes to the Other members of the seven. He takes jobs at Camp-HalfBlood for weapons that need to be created. When a little light comes into his life everything changes. Happens after the titan war. I will limit the number of spoilers for people who have'nt finished


**Hello peoples of fan-fiction. I'm going to try not to include spoilers considering I have not finished H.O.O myself so when I say Gaea is defeated I'm only guessing she is . Honestly I wasn't going to make this particular story but my other story that I started recently kind of called for it so here it is! Also I don't think there will be many battle scenes due to the fact that I suck at writing them. Be aware that this story will be MOSTLY in Leo"s perspective. Serena is a made up character NOW HERE IT IS!**

Not far from when Gaea was finally defeated the rest of the six got all types off cool weapons and blessings as for me all I got was a bunch of "Good job Leo'!" and "We couldn't have done it without you Leo"! Which I knew was a lie considering I was just their repair boy and that was one of the many things that pissed me off. I was never really my normal punny, annoying self again

I MEAN SEREIOUSLY! The rest of the six were huge heroes ,within 5 months I was forgotten. Whenever the one of the six did try to hangout with me I just made up some excuse and left to my new home bunker 9. Being the mellow fellow I am I just let the anger slide by and continued the act my life was.

Occasionally people would give me repair orders which kept me they never really stuck around, Festus and Buford were the only real company I needed. Realizing how desperate I sounded I went back to work on a mechanical bow that was ordered from one of the Apollo campers.

All I really needed to do with it was attach the string and it was good to go. "BUFORD!," I yelled." Could you bring me some wire please!?" As if on cue a construction table wheeled its way over to me,

I opened one of the cabinets and sure enough I found some wire. "Thanks buddy" I said and Buford squeaked what seemed to be a "your welcome" in his wheels. With that he left to do whatever mechanical tables do. "Done" I sighed with relief. Now all I have to do is deliver it and ill be finished for the day!

I guessed that Serena the daughter of Apollo (At this point I was wondering how I remembered her name its not like I liked her... I haven't liked anyone since Reyna died) (**A/N I don't know if Reyna dies like I said**) but, any way she would be in her cabin so that was the first place I would check.

I exited the bunker and traversed the short, dangerous path through the woods. Lucky for me I didn't get maimed .Yay no death. I looked for a building that was bright yellow decorated with suns. I spotted it instantly its not exactly hard to miss. Hurriedly I ran to the cabin and searched for a bunk that was labeled "Serena"

It was on the second row next to the wall. I climbed up to it and just as I was about to set it down I heard a scream come from underneath the bed sheets and a pretty face appeared under them. I wondered why she was screaming but I noticed the position I was in and I couldn't blame her. It looked like I was trying to rape her.

She yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" as she got up and pulled out her dagger..

"NOO IM NOT TRYING TO'- I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I'M JUST TRYING TO DELIVER YOUR BOW!, I stammered. After I explained myself she looked less tense and she began to brush her dark brown hair. "I'm sorry" she said. "No, you don't have to apologize it's my fault I should've checked to see if someone was in the bunk before climbing it", I reassured her.

"Well", I said awkwardly we were both just sitting on her bunk not saying anything and I decided to break the silence "Here's your bow." I set it down and began to climb down the ladder as she said "Wait aren't you Leo Valdez? "You were in one of the big prophecy's I think"."Umm yeah I 'was', the amazing Leo Valdez at you're service" I answered.

"was?", she asked. "Its complicated". She got the message and dropped the subject. I was pretty surprised she knew who I was considering I was the outcast of the group.

"I haven't tested the bow yet so, let me know if it works ill be at the bunker". "But I don't know where that is so..."Serena said trailing off. Come with me i'll show you" .

I grabbed one of her hands before she could protest which was pretty weird due to the fact I just met her today.

I dragged her around the forest instead of through this time because I didn't know if she would come if the only way to get to me was dangerous and full of things that will try to kill you. "So this is it" I said as we arrived at my humble abode.

I turned back to see her blushing and I realized that I was still holding her hand so, I let go and she told me that she would visit in the morning if anything was wrong with her bow.

"See'ya", she said and started walking away. "Bye" I answered and she walked off the way we came.

I decided to stay in my bunker for the night working on multiple other projects, I didn't get much work done. My eyelids we're getting heavier and heavier by the second, by the time i knew it i was drifting off to the land of Morpheus.

I awoke to a girl standing over me holding two plates off food. Which seemed pretty strange to me just the fact that there was a girl that was enough to snap me out of my sleepy daze "hello", I mumbled. "Hi" the girl answered upbeat.

"Serena?" I asked. "Ya, its me you told me to come see you if the bow had problems and it does".Serena answered. "Well uh I could look at the bow after breakfast at the mess hall" "Too late sleepy head you missed it so I brought us two plates".

"Why, did you notice that the great Leo Valdez wasn't up yet?", I said with a smirk.. She started blushing furiously and answered with. "Well I couldn't have my repair boy repair work on an empty stomach "This other plate is for you, but... you're not going to eat it so I will". I winced at the name "repair boy" and the memories that followed. She doesn't know so, its not her fault. _She's a pretty liar. Wait did i just call her pretty? Yup. NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF. Yup. I'M GOING CRAZY. Yup._

"I'm going to freshen up you can uhh do stuff". She sat down on my bed as I went to my bathroom. I "freshened up" which was really just brushing my teeth and putting on deodorant. I came out to change clothes and she was still sitting on my bed

I was lost in thought thinking I only met her yesterday and she's pretty and more weird things like I am 16 and I haven't had a date since Reyna died... "I'm going to change clothes sooo"...

"Don't worry ill close my eyes she answered with a devious smile" I proceeded to take off my shirt and she did indeed peek I'm lucky I've been working out so that meant I could flex and not look like a nerd. Her face was so red a tomato would be jealous. I changed my pants and this time she didn't sneak a peek at my 'glorious body.'

"Time to eat"! I said. We made our way to the kitchen well it wasn't much of a kitchen because it was just a table but that's besides the point. We sat down and ate

I looked at her then when she looked at me I pretended like I wasn't looking at her. That went on for a while until she said "bow". "Right bow" I said awkwardly.

I started inspecting the bow while she looked around. When she noticed Buford she was pretty freaked out. In a cute way. I had to calm her down by explaining to her that Buford was a self automated construction table. "If that freaks you out wait until you see Festus". I said with a smirk. I'm starting to actually like Serena I thought Once again I caught myself staring. I was without a doubt starting to like her.

The next day Serena came by and asked me to if I needed help with any thing. I don't '_need_' help but I could use it. "Yeah I am very much in need of help". "Cool so what do you need me to do?" "Well I am kind of behind on orders for things i need to make for the campers, i'm currently working on these claw like things that a particular person wants."(Ill post a link for the picture of the claws) "I've already build the claws its just that I need them to be cooler." Well claws for a weapon, don't you think that's 'cool' enough.

"True, but ya know how Percy pen turns into riptide?" "Mhmm", Serena answered. "Well I want these claws to be able to turn into normal gloves when there is no danger around." I said excitedly. Really Leo that's a simple morphation spell. "Wait spell as in magic, alaca-zam stuff?" "Magic is sooo much more than that not like you'd know". "Anyway i'll go ahead and do it".

"I lifted my awesome creation, Serena said the words **δαγκάνα αλλαγή** **τώρα! **and blue lights filled the room. There was a white flash and there lay black gloves. In an instant I put the gloves on yet nothing happened. "No offence but you're magic crap doesn't work". Serena looked like she was going to kill me and like lightning they sprang open revealing the amazing claws that I originally made, making me fifty percent cooler.

Serena still looked angry and said "Looks like my 'magic crap' does work". "I'm Sorry" I said. Serena's expression grew softer and my claws retracted, leaving me with fingerless gloves. "We make a good team you and I, me making the cool weapons and you upgrading them with you're amazing magic." Ya know you could come back I still need help around here, plus (I said with a softer voice that was still loud enough to hear) "I could use the company".

Serena now had a slight blush present on her face and she added well maybe i will come back. with that she left, leaving me to think.

I was without a doubt starting to like her, In a friend sorta way.

Over the next two weeks Serena stopped by on each day, she is now the only person I am actually like.

"For the last time there is nothing wrong with you're bow!" ,I said. "I've been checking it every freaking day and nothing is wrong with it!." I said in frustration. "Serena if you think there is something wrong with it then you should test it out and tell me what it is." Serena answered with. "Fine ill test it out but in a few minutes we are going to have to leave for lunch at the mess hall." "_Oh no more social interaction!" I thought sarcastically_._ "_OK its a deal" The daughter of Apollo picked up the bow and entered her shooting stance.

Just as she was about to fire she spun around and shot...directly under my crotch. "Bulls-eye!. "or should i say bulls-balls!" She yelled and almost died in laughter. "Well at least we know that the bow is okay i personally think that you just like my company"_, _I said with a wiggle in my eyebrows_._ "Puh-lease You're best friend is a table named Buford." Serena said with an extra bit of sarcastic sass in her voice."Point taken".

"Anyway its time to go to the mess hall for lunch c'mon Leo!" Umm... i'm just gonna have lunch here if you don't mind, you go on without me in sure you have plenty of people that will miss you if you aren't there". "Oh seriously Leo you can't be antisocial forever"_. "_I can and will'_. "_well what are you going to do tomorrow" "What... tomorrow... tomorrow...? OH SHIZ IN TWO DAYS IS THE CAMP ALLIANCE CRAP". "Aww man I have to go this time the rest of the six have already went, "WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME WORLD WHYYYYYY" "Took you long enough, smart one"

"Maybe I wont have to go, maybe they'll forget about me" "I doubt that'l happen they are taking your ship" "OH NO FREAKING WAY AM I LETTING THEY BOARD MY DEAR FESTUS THEY WILL JUST HAVE TO WALK" "Maybe if I go with you it will make the experience better". Just what i have been waiting for you to say honestly I didn't want to go unless Serena was coming with me.

It would have been too boring I didn't say that out loud because I didn't want her to think of me as the stalker I am. "OK lets go to the mess hall we're gonna be late" Serena said cautiously. With that last word we bounded off to the mess hall it turned into us racing and being the gentlemen you all know and love i let her win. 'VICTORY IS MINE, I GET YOUR PUDDING LEO!" "I probably shouldn't have bet if i was going to let you win" I said exasperatedly

We were both drenched in sweat and Serena's shirt clung to her chest. I had to divert my eyes or else she would have noticed i was staring. Follow me Leo there is someone i want you to meet. She offered her hand which i took gratefully and took me straight to... the hunters table? The hunters of Artemis weren't here at camp so why would we go there? these thoughts raced through my mind as we neared the hunters table.

Sure enough there was someone but, it was the most unlikely person you would ever think of. It was a boy, sitting at the hunters table and he wasn't dead. This was history in the making but, then again being demigods we're already a part of history. I took this opportunity to escape my thoughts. The boy was practically a young Percy except his eyes were a light silver instead of sea green.

Hey Blake, Blake meet my friend Leo. Leo this is Blake. "Sup" I said and extended my arm for a handshake. he met me in the middle. Leo, Leo Valdez. "Hi" I'm Blake Nightshade. Wait... Nightshade... sitting at the hunters table... I was beginning to make a connection. I mentally Put that thought aside. "So... How do you know Serena?" I asked wanting to know more about this suspicious fellow.

"Well I've known her for along as I've been alive, we were basically family" answered Blake. "Wait are you two... ya know together?" OH NO! answered Serena rather quickly. "I'already have a girlfriend unfortunately, she went to the roman camp" Blake said sadly. "So that means that you need to get to the roman camp and I need people to bring to the roman camp?

"ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU COULD TAKE ME TO THE ROMAN CAMP?!" screamed a very happy Blake. That's exactly what I am, saying what are you saying" I'm saying you have to take me with you" "Sure" I forgot that Serena wasn't there she probably went to her table and left us to get to know each-other I thought. "Can I ask you a question?" "Go for it"

This was my chance i was going to ask him. "Do you by any chance happen to know Zoe Nightshade? "Of course I do, She's my sister". " Wait...that means that you are a son of the titan atlas". "Indeed I am". Blake said softly. "Well i'm not going to linger to much on the topic i can see you don't want to talk about it"

Well lunch is practically over i'm gonna go get a chocolate-chip bar then head off to pack for the trip, you should too. I Ran off toward the dessert bar and grabbed a snack the set off for the clearing where fetus my dragon-Ship-Friend was. I spent the rest of the day packing and preparing the Argo 2 for the trip.

I don't remember when but sometime during the night I zoned the sight I woke up to was totally not as good as last time. Actually It wasn't that bad, Chiron was here telling me that it was time for me to Sail to Camp S.P.Q.R. Honestly I liked this particular centaur. He just has that welcoming feeling, ya know?

I rushed to my closed and pulled on some cargo shorts with a black T-shirt that had the design of a hammer on it In record speeds."Oh Serena is going to be madddd", I thought as i sped to the Argo 2. I saw two distinct figures loading suitcases into my amazing ship. I instantly noticed that one was Serena and guessed that the other one Was the mysterious Blake.

I found out that i was correct when i called out Hey Serena!, Blake!" And was answered with a "Sup" from Blake and a "Hi!" From Serena. I picked up the pace and was now running with blazing speeds. Literally I was on fire. But then again i did have that kind of effect on things.

I came to a halt at the clearing where my ship was landed and Helped Serena load the rest of her bags. Since I was helping her we finished fast and that left us time to talk. "So whats the situation between Blake and Cora i asked Serena as i sat down in a nearby chair". Serena came next to me and in one swift move dumped me from the chair and sat in it herself. "Well I've been trying to get them together for like, forever when they finally do get together Cora decided to move to the roman camp".

* * *

><p><strong>Line Break<strong>

About three hours after we left We were about two miles from where camp S.P.Q.R was and when i wasn't configuring the altitude and manning the ship, I spent most of my time hanging out with Serena and got to know more about Blake he was a really nice guy although he mentined something about Serena not telling me something important All his Mysterious secrets were shattered.

I engaged the throttle and set auto pilot on then went to check on Blake. Below deck I walked passed by Serena's room and There was a conversation going on. Me naturally being nosy I had to find out what was going on

**Serena's Pov**

Blake was still arguing about how i had to tell Leo about the 'thing' **(Not letting you know what it is yet) "**Ill tell him when i'm ready" I still pleaded. "Fine, You are impossible to reason with i'm just letting you know that if he finds it out from some where else his reaction WILL be worse then it would have been if you just told him straight up" Blake added.

At that moment Leo entered the room and quickly i turned our previous conversation off. Leo said 'We're getting ready to land guys Its time for you To meet the wonderful thing that they call Rome".

**I know you all will hate me for this but... CLIFF HANGER! EAT IT Ill continue with Serena's perspective in the next chapter ;)**

**There it is . Tell me if you like it please review you don't even have to follow me I just want you to review Lerena (Leo&Serena) in future chapters This is TheCronicler signing off for now P.S i will update fairly frecrently NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS LONG I JUST MADE IT LONG CUZ THIS IS THE START images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTchdeNKnqhy-66nldSuz5rmJ7VBcnn4HmgrZEjjVH0zhiGafsu**


End file.
